L'Île Eternelle: Un tueur, plus ou moins
by Noyr Desyre
Summary: Fuite, solitude, folie, Harry était à son point de rupture. Puis il fit sa rencontre, et il comprit.


**Titre:** L'Île Eternelle: Un tueur, plus ou moins

**Résumé:** Fuite, solitude, folie, Harry était à son point de rupture. Puis il fit sa rencontre, et il comprit.

**Pairing:** Un petit début

**Rating:** K+ (beaucoup de non-dit et sous entendu)

**Disclamé:** Les univers de Harry Potter, Kuroshitsuji et de HunterXHunter ne m'appartiennent pas

**Parlotte:** Je vous remercie tous de me suivre dans cette série qui vous retourne la tête entre ordre chronologique non respecté dans mes postes et retournements de situation.  
J'espère que cette partie vous plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

Des rencontres sont faites tout au long de votre vie.  
La plupart sont si anodines qu'elles ne vous marquent pas.  
Vous pourriez repasser à côté d'une même personne jour après jour sans que vous ne vous souveniez l'avoir déjà vu.

Il est rare qu'une rencontre vous marque à vie.  
Parfois un petit évènement fait remonter le souvenir de celle-ci, mais jamais un premier regard ne peut vous laisser un souvenir indélébile. Une présence si forte que vous vous trouvez incapable de l'oublier, même si cela ne dure qu'à peine quelques secondes.

Harry avait toujours trouvé ces histoires d'amour éperdue au premier regard totalement idiotes.  
Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son enfance n'avait fait que renforcer l'amusement qui le tenait quand il en entendait parler. Il n'y avait pas d'amour au premier regard, il n'y avait que tromperie et mensonge. Il n'y avait que manipulation et préméditation.  
Oui, pour lui, une rencontre pouvait changer une vie, mais ne pouvait laisser une trace aussi marquante dans votre esprit juste par un échange de regard, sans mot.  
C'était impossible.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'en était plus si sûr.  
Devant lui, apparut dans un silence à réveiller les morts, un homme.  
Harry n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, ni même se refermer. Aucun pas ne l'avait prévenu de l'approche de cet homme vers le comptoir. Et celui-ci avait été si discret qu'il ne l'avait entendu s'asseoir sur le siège juste en face de lui.

Depuis combien de temps l'homme le regardait sans que le bruit de sa respiration ne transparaisse dans le silence du bar ?  
Harry se serait-il aperçu de sa présence si cet individu n'avait pas, volontairement, poussé un léger soupir ?

Il n'était pas banal. A la fois dans sa façon d'être mais aussi dans le langage de son corps.  
Peut-être est-ce cela qui força Harry à ne pas prononcer le moindre mot, se contentant de l'observer lui aussi.

L'homme n'était pas aussi imposant qu'Odin le Père de Toute chose, il était même loin d'incarner la puissance écrasante du Dieu. Car même si Harry savait que le Dieu ne pouvait rien contre lui, il avait toujours remarqué la force terrifiante qu'il possédait.  
Non, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, un peu plus ou un peu moins, l'homme ne pouvait se comparer au Dieu.

Cependant, cet homme était loin d'être une personne innocente.  
Ses cheveux orange tirés en arrières, cette étoile rouge sous l'œil droit et cette larme bleue sous l'œil gauche, ce haut aux motifs de carreaux, le faisaient ressembler à un bouffon. Oui, si Harry c'était arrêté là, il aurait pu juste penser à une coïncidence. L'homme ne pouvait représenter un danger.  
Mais voilà, il alla plus loin. Harry regarda droit dans les yeux rouge orangé de son invité.

Des yeux de chasseur.  
Des yeux où dansait un amusement des plus total, mais aussi une menace des plus sérieuse.  
Il eut comme l'impression qu'on le scannait, qu'on l'évaluait.

Cet homme n'était pas un danger pour lui en tant que tel, mais il l'avait étudié pour savoir s'il était à sa hauteur. C'est ce que Harry déduisit quand les yeux se plissèrent de contentement.  
Un peu plus et l'autre en aurait ronronné de plaisir, Harry en était certain.

Un large sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire d'un chasseur satisfait, mais qui savait ne pas encore être à la hauteur de sa future proie.  
Une promesse.

Puis, l'individu se leva, rejoignant la porte d'une démarche si silencieuse que Harry vérifia s'il ne flottait pas.  
La porte se referma derrière-lui, claquant, brisant cet étrange échange.

* * *

Assis en face de son vis-à-vis Harry observait le vieil homme avec neutralité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient rencontré sans jamais tomber sur un terrain d'entende. Isaac Netero étant un homme profondément buté incapable de comprendre l'essence même de L'Île Eternelle.

-Isaac Netero, en quel honneur avez-vous demandé à ce que L'Île Eternelle soit fermé le temps de votre visite ? Questionna-t-il en restant maître de lui-même.

Harry ne souhaitait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu en pointant du doigt qu'il avait gentiment accédé à la requête du vieillard uniquement pour que celui-ci fiche le camp au plus vite. Et non parce que celui-ci avait la moindre emprise sur lui.

-Propriétaire, je vous remercie de bien avoir voulu prendre du temps pour moi. Commença Isaac alors que son secrétaire, ou tout du moins Harry le nomma ainsi, s'approchait pour déposer un document sur la table. Comme tous les ans je me permets de vous apporter les noms et visages des nouveaux Hunters.

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors que des photos, avec des noms en-dessous, étaient posées devant-lui. Etant totalement déconnecté du temps qui passait en dehors du bar il n'avait pas vu venir cette réunion annuelle, pour le vieil Hunter.  
Réunion qui se soldait en général par des cris et le départ en furie d'Isaac Netero, ne l'empêchant pas de revenir l'année suivante.

-Monsieur Netero, il me semble vous avoir déjà informé que L'Île Eternelle n'avait que faire du curriculum de ses clients. Qu'ils soient Hunters, tueurs, ou simple citoyen, ne fait aucune différence.

-Je me permets d'attirer votre attention sur cet homme.

Harry retint un soupir, se contentant de lever un sourcil alors que Isaac avancé une photo devant lui. Le Propriétaire ne laissa rien transparaître alors qu'il reconnaissait très facilement l'individu qui s'était présenté devant lui quelques jours auparavant. Rien ni personne ne pouvait passer à côté d'un individu avec des cheveux aussi haut en couleur, turquoise sur cette photo. « Isoka Morou » était-il noté sous la photo, très certainement son nom.

-Est-ce une nouveauté ? De me mettre en garde contre vos propres Hunters ? Si vous ne souhaitiez pas qu'il rejoigne vos rangs alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui refuser la fameuse licence ?

Harry avait toujours détesté les personnes qui souriaient devant et poignardait une fois que vous lui tourniez le dos. Exactement ce que faisait le Chef des Hunters à l'instant présent.

-Nous lui avons déjà refusé la licence une fois après qu'il ait tué un examinateur. Il s'est représenté cette année, nous ne pouvions lui refuser le passage. Il a réussi sa première épreuve comme tous les autre, soit le droit de participer.

Le jeune sorcier soupira, levant, sans plus se cacher, les yeux au ciel.  
Oui, cette fameuse épreuve, ou juste un petit test, qui consistait à demander aux futurs participants pourquoi ils voulaient devenir Hunter. Peu importait la réponse tant que vous étiez honnête dans celle-ci.  
Quelque chose d'absolument inutile, du point de vu de Harry.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Un truc qui vous a profondément fait peur mais qui ne devrait très certainement jamais me parvenir. Marmonna le brun sans que cela ne semble atteindre le vieil homme.

-Il a dit que la licence lui permettrait d'aller où bon lui semble afin de combattre les plus forts. Qu'il grimperait les échelons de la hiérarchie afin de voir si nous pouvions le divertir.

-C'est ce que je disais, quelque chose qui ne me regarde aucunement Monsieur Netero.

Le vieil homme sembla comme perdre son calme un court instant devant le flegme du brun. Il se leva, claquant avec violence ses mains sur la table, faisant s'éparpiller les photos. Il arracha celle de Hisoka qui se trouvait toujours dans les mains du sorcier avant de l'agiter avec fureur.  
Il ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à insulter, crier ce qu'il pensait, mais il se reprit et se réinstalla. Contrôlant sa voix qui cachait difficilement sa colère, il reprit.

-Propriétaire, je sais comme vous êtes persuadé d'être intouchable dans ce bar. Quiconque ayant tenté de vous déloger s'est retrouvé hors d'ici sans savoir comment. Nous vous connaissons depuis aussi longtemps que les Hunters existent, bien avant mon arrivée à ce poste.  
Mes prédécesseurs vous ont toujours laissés faire ce que bon vous semblez sans jamais rien dire, laissant comme instruction de ne jamais tenter de vous donner des directives. Que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez en invitant parfois dans ce bar des personnes de la pire espèce, les cachant aussi.  
Je ne peux continuer à les suivre. Cet homme va clairement chercher à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, à mettre la main sur cet endroit, et s'il y parvenait…

Au fur et à mesure des dires d'Isaac Netero le visage de Harry s'était fermé.  
Combien de fois avait-on tenté de lui dérober L'Île Eternelle ?  
Combien de personne avait argumenté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait se gérer seul ? Que c'était dangereux et que pour le plus grand bien il devait remettre les clés du bar ? Les clés de son chez-lui ?  
Cela avait commencé par les Dieux eux-mêmes selon les dimensions, puis des créatures, des dictateurs, des hommes, des femmes, et quand il pensait qu'ils c'étaient fait une raison voilà qu'un idiot réapparaissait. Voyant le mal partout et nulle part, persuadé d'être le mieux placer pour prendre les décisions.

Qu'il détestait cet homme.  
Encore un qui avait oublié avec les années à qui il s'adressait.  
Qui était persuadé que si Harry acceptait de le voir en fermant le bar alors il était à ses ordres.  
Personnage idiot.

-Cela suffit Isaac Netero. Claqua sèchement la voix de Harry.

-Avez-vous…

-Je l'ai dit au tout premier Hunter ayant pénétré dans mon bar afin de négocier avec-moi. Ce bar m'appartient, c'est mon territoire, et rien ni personne n'y fait sa loi mis à part moi.  
Quiconque aura besoin de L'Île Eternelle verra celle-ci apparaître. Qu'il soit un gentil ou un méchant. Je ne fais pas de distinction.

Le vieil homme se releva faisant tomber sa chaise dans le processus. Son manège ne fit même pas remuer un cil à Harry qui resta à sa place.

-Propriétaire, vous n'avez pas vu le regard qu'il eut lorsqu'on leur parla de ce bar. De tous les nouveaux Hunters il était le seul à avoir un regard de prédateur devant sa future proie.  
Arrêtez de vous prendre pour …

-J'en ai assez entendu. Sortez donc de mon bar si vous ne pouvez garder votre calme.

A peine Harry eut-il finit de parler que le vieil homme avait disparu, ne laissant plus que le secrétaire dans la pièce.  
Le sorcier se leva, redressa l'autre chaise puis rassembla les photos pour les tendre au Hunter restant.

-Sortez-donc vous aussi. Prévenez Monsieur Netero que si jamais l'idée lui prenait de revenir pour terminer cette conversation nous pourrions avoir à régler nos différents.

Le Hunter hocha la tête puis sortit bien vite de la salle, laissant enfin le calme redevenir maître en ces lieux.

-Allons donc, tant de grabuge pour une motivation aussi simpliste. Peu importe les mondes l'Homme voit toujours le mal partout.

-Je vois que vous aimez toujours autant jeter dehors les personnes qui vous ennuient.

Harry se retourna avec un mince sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement à la remarque du nouveau venu.  
Comme toujours Sebastien Michaelis était apparu de nulle part pour une raison qui lui était propre.

-Sebastien, cela faisait bien longtemps, un… non deux ans si je ne me trompe pas.

-Si longtemps ? Veuillez me pardonner, My Lord, pour cette absence si prolongée. Je ne souhaitais pas vous laisser seul pendant deux ans.

Le Démon n'eut pas le temps de poser un genou au sol, comme il aimait tant le faire, Harry lui attrapa gentiment l'épaule pour le tirer vers le comptoir.

-Allons, épargne-moi cette comédie veux-tu ? Tu n'as personne à impressionner avec cette relation Maître/Esclave. Dis-moi plutôt si le petit Ciel Phantomhive va bien ? Je suis même étonné de te voir ici plutôt qu'à ses côtés à obéir aux moindres de ses ordres.  
Toi qui disais qu'il avait une âme attirante.

-My Lord je suis touché par vos mots. N'êtes-vous pas mon Maître adoré ?

Malgré ces propres mots le Démon n'était pas crédible avec son demi sourire et ses yeux qui luisaient d'un amusement à peine contenu.

-Tu ne trompes personne Sebastien. Après tout il t'est plus rentable de sceller des contrats normaux de vengeance plutôt que celui que nous avons conclu. Tu es perdant, nous le savons tous les deux.

La mine du Démon se fit plus sérieuse alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry accoudait lui aussi au comptoir. Sebastien tendit une main pour attirer le regard de son Maître vers lui. Surpris, Harry se laissa faire, c'était la première fois depuis le départ du Démon que celui-ci se permettait d'être aussi familier.

-Effectivement nous en avons discuté My Lord, mais croyez-moi quand je dis que jamais je ne vous aurais laissé seul aussi longtemps si je m'en étais aperçu.

-J'ai des clients qui vont et viennent tous les jours Sebastien. Je ne suis pas seul.

Le sorcier se releva pour contourner le comptoir se dirigeant vers la porte menant à l'étage sans plus un mot.

-Je n'appelle pas cela avoir de la compagnie My Lord.  
Je vais rester.

-Le petit Ciel va s'inquiéter. Dit Harry en regardant le Démon par-dessus son épaule.

Mais au vu du visage fermé de Sebastien le sorcier devina qu'il n'aurait pas gain cause. Le Démon allait rester dans le bar aussi longtemps qu'il le jugerait nécessaire. Aussi, il haussa les épaules, montant se coucher. L'Île Eternelle le réveillera lorsque quelqu'un franchira la porte, et dans tous les cas Sebastien s'en occupera.

* * *

Accoudé au comptoir Harry regardait sans grande passion les Hunters qui s'étaient réuni ce jour-là.

Ces derniers temps il ressentait une certaine lassitude. Peut-être dû au fait que L'Île Eternelle stagnait dans cet univers depuis un petit moment. Un endroit où peu de chose arrivait tant les Hunters étaient ennuyeux.

Bien sûr, les Hunters venaient boire, se détendre et se reposer, mais jamais Harry n'avait trouvé pourquoi la porte du bar s'ouvrait à ces gens.  
Ceux-ci ne désiraient jamais réellement lui parler, comme si on leur avait dit de lui donner le moins d'informations possible, ce qui était bien probable.

Au début ce n'était pas ainsi, les Hunters lui contaient leurs exploits, leur vie, ils essayaient même de se battre contre-lui. Harry avait pensé ça stupide et avait été ravie quand ils avaient abandonné, mais à présent il regrettait. Cette atmosphère devenait pesante.

Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un endroit paisible qui ne justifiait pas la moindre attention humaine si ce n'est pour les commandes.  
Il se sentait revenir des années en arrières, chez les sorciers.  
A cette simple pensée un frisson le parcourut, détestable, froid, il lui colla à la peau bien trop longtemps avant de disparaître, laissant ses os glacés.  
Des images se superposèrent un bref instant avant que Sebastien ne soit à ses côtés, une main sur l'épaule.

-My Lord ?

Un simple titre qui contenait tant de question.  
Des inquiétudes.  
Qui resterait sûr en fuyant depuis près de dix ans ?  
Qui réussirait à ne pas se perdre après dix années de fuite ?

Pas Harry.  
C'était trop lui demander.  
Réconforter, offrir un refuge, une oreille attentive à quiconque en avait besoin.  
C'était ces petites choses qui le faisaient continuer à avancer, à continuer cette fuite sans fin.  
Mais, rester enfermer dans son bar, condamner à ne pouvoir interagir qu'avec ses visiteurs ?  
Qu'à rêver encore et toujours de l'extérieur ?  
Cela vous bouffe de l'intérieur.

Parfois, …  
Parfois Harry avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans la chambre qu'il s'était attribuée.  
Se rouler en boule et ne pas bouger.  
Fermer fort les yeux, et rêver de sa liberté.  
Se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre quand quelqu'un entrait.  
Ne pas se précipiter en bas dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

C'était un de ses jours.

Sans un mot, Harry se redressa.  
Il ignora les regards qui fusèrent dans sa direction.  
Il fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas les discussions qui s'arrêtèrent brutalement à ce mouvement.  
Harry monta les escaliers, trouva sa chambre, se laissa tomber dans le lit.

Il eut envie de pleurer.  
Il cacha son visage dans un oreiller, les laissa couler.

La solitude était une garce.

* * *

Il y avait des cris, des voix qui osaient le ton pour se faire entendre, des pas lourds.  
Ce fut ce qui tira Harry de sa léthargie.

Il aurait pu ne pas bouger, rester dans sa chambre et laisser Sebastien gérer la chose.  
Continuer à ruminer comme les trois derniers jours.  
Mais il ne le fit pas.

Régler les conflits dans son chez-lui était la seule chose qui mouvementé ses journées.

Le sorcier descendit, arrivant sur une scène qui le figea un court instant.

A quelques pas de l'entrée un groupe de jeunes gens particulièrement amochés.

Un petit avec une tenue verte, un autre avec des cheveux blancs, un adulte avec un costard, et un autre habillé étrangement et des cheveux blonds. Du sang coulait de diverses blessures, leurs habits étaient déchirés.  
Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas eux qui déclenchaient la grogne des Hunter.

Sebastien se tenait entre la salle entière et le « joker » Hisoka.  
Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment faire partie du groupe à côté de lui, mais était clairement entré avec eux.  
Les quatre autres Hunters restaient sur leur garde contre le « joker », le gardant toujours dans leur vision. Ils étaient méfiant, alors même que l'état de l'étrange homme montrait qu'il avait aussi combattu. Bien que sa position était fière, tranquille et provocante.

-Vous ne savez pas qui vous avez laissé entrer.

-Des personnes blessés faisant partis de vos rangs peut-être ? Intervint Harry en empêchant Sebastien de s'énerver et ainsi en délester certain de leur vie.

-Les autres oui, mais lui ?

Un doigt vengeur fut pointé vers Hisoka qui jouait avec une carte en attendant, sans sembler avoir peur, le verdict.

-Lui sera votre perte ! Jetez-le dehors ! On ne…

-VOUS NE… mais moi JE n'ai pas un esprit si étroit petit Hunter.  
Toute personne entrant ici obtient un endroit où se reposer.

Harry avança, laissant Sebastien les empêcher d'avancer d'un regard.  
Le sorcier évalua le petit groupe avant de laisser son regard trainer sur Hisoka. Les yeux rouge orangé lui retournèrent l'examen, aiguisés, amusés.  
Sans se préoccuper de leur différence de taille, Harry l'attrapa par un poignet et fit demi-tour en trainant le Hunter derrière lui.

-Que fa…

-Vous ne semblez pas bien vivre sa présence ici. Je l'enlève donc hors de votre vu.  
Vous semblez tant préférer prendre soin des quatre autres.

Il y eut des mouvements, et il sembla même à Harry que l'on tenta de lui répondre, mais rien ne vint.

-Sebastien. Se contenta-t-il de dire avant de monter en trainant toujours le « bouffon » derrière-lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ou d'entendre le Démon pour savoir que celui-ci s'était incliné en prenant ses ordres : rien ni personne ne devait monter.

* * *

Ils s'observaient.  
Harry installé contre la porte, bloquant la seule sortie.

Hisoka debout au milieu de la pièce, l'observant toujours avec ce sourire amusé, carnassier.  
Toujours des cheveux orange, toujours cette tenue qui ressemblait à celle d'un bouffon.  
Verte cette fois-ci, s'arrêtant à ses épaules, lui laissant plus de marge pour bouger. Resserrée au niveau du ventre, elle était plus que rouge par endroit. Ses mains à nouveau dans les poches de son pantalon plus rouge que vert pâle, il était tout de même sur ses gardes. La position de ses pieds, légèrement écartés, était juste assez détendu pour que quiconque n'ayant pas l'œil ne puisse voir que Hisoka était prêt à bondir.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ici que vous et moi.  
Peut-être est-il temps d'arrêter la comédie ?

La proposition resta entre eux deux.  
Posée, juste une offre.  
Pas de contrainte.  
Pas de jugement.  
La position du Hunter ne changea pas d'un iota, si ce n'est un tressaillement presque imperceptible quand il se mit à parler.

-Vous l'aviez remarqué. Bien sûr.

-Emmener mes invités à l'étage ne fait pas partit de mes habitudes.  
Je ne le fais que pour ceux qui ne peuvent montrer leur faiblesse.

A ces mots les yeux brillèrent d'une lueur de folie. Hisoka bougea à une vitesse effarante, une carte alla se loger dans la porte contre la joue de Harry.  
Le sorcier sentit son visage se tordre dans un sourire qui n'aurait rien à envier aux plus fous ayant posés leurs pieds sur terre.

-Si tu penses me faire peur tu es né bien trop tôt mon cher.  
La folie et moi sommes de bon amis.  
Je connais aussi cette fierté qui te pousses à refuser l'aide que je pourrais t'apporter.  
Si tu veux réellement aller lécher tes blessures seul je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Passe juste la porte et elle te mènera là où tu te considères en sécurité.

A ces mots Harry se redressa, se déplaçant de telle sorte à laisser la porte libre.  
A nouveau il se sentit évaluer, les yeux trop perçant s'attardèrent sur lui, semblèrent voir bien trop, avant que le jeune Hunter n'avance et le dépasse pour passer la porte.

Haussant les épaules, s'ébrouant, Harry récupéra la carte toujours figée dans la porte, effaçant sans y penser les traces de doigts ensanglanté s'y trouvant. Il avança dans la pièce, ignorant la piste de sang à terre. Il vint déposer la carte sur la table de chevet.

-Fais-le entrer directement ici la prochaine fois.  
Peu importe s'il est accompagné, sépare-le des autres au passage de la porte.

Il sentit comme une caresse sur sa peau, une acceptation de ses instructions.  
Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ses brefs instants où il pouvait sentir sa Magie.

* * *

Toujours appuyé sur son comptoir, Harry observé les Hunters présent dans la pièce.  
A ses côtés, Sebatien restait tout aussi silencieux, n'apportant que sa présence, comme s'il attendait que son Maître parle le premier.

Harry savait que le Démon avait remarqué les quelques allés et venu du tueur, même si celles-ci étaient particulièrement discrètes et courtes.  
Généralement l'homme se contentait de repasser la porte dans les dix secondes suivants son arrivée. Il se servait très clairement de l'Île Eternelle comme d'un moyen de locomotion particulièrement pratique quand il était en difficulté.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Harry le lui jetterait en pleine face si jamais Hisoka daignait sortir de la chambre pour descendre un jour. Le sorcier avait vu les traces de sang qui restaient toujours dans la chambre suite à un passage de l'assassin. L'homme avait un sérieux problème mental, et le sorcier ne lui lançait pas la pierre, mais en tout cas il ne s'en prenait pas aux combattants les plus faibles.

Harry soupira, son regard vert allant vers une des fenêtres qui, actuellement, montrait un ciel fade.  
Il s'ennuyait tellement.  
Il se redressa un peu, attirant un verre et une bouteille, qui lui fut enlevé des mains tandis que le Démon le servait calmement.

-Ciel m'en voudra la prochaine fois qu'il viendra.

-Il vous adore et vous le savez.  
La dernière fois que nous parlions de vous il était vexé de ne presque jamais voir la porte s'ouvrir pour lui.

-Gamin pourris gâté.  
Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide.

Harry avala une bonne partie de son verre, laissant l'alcool brûler sa gorge, son regard à nouveau perdu dehors. Là où il ne pourra jamais aller.

-C'est vrai, mais vous auriez bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie.  
Et ne me parlez pas à nouveau de ces messieurs. Je n'ai jamais vu l'Île Eternelle avec une ambiance aussi terne.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne Sebastien.

Les doigts du sorcier commencèrent à tapoter sur le comptoir, attirant quelques regards.

-De personne ?  
Est-ce pour cela que vous laissez un meurtrier aller et venir dans la chambre juste à côté de la vôtre ?

-Je ne fais qu'aider, comme toujours.

-Je ne pense pas, My Lord.

Harry finit son verre d'une traite, claquant celui-ci contre le bois en le reposant.  
Il se détourna, agacé par les regards qu'il sentait courir sur sa peau.

-Penses ce que tu veux, Sebastien. Peu m'importe.

Il disparut par l'escalier, rejoignant sa chambre, ignorant le Démon qui s'inclinait légèrement.

* * *

Dans la pénombre ils s'observaient.  
Orange contre vert.

Sans un mot, sans mouvement.  
Cela durait depuis un petit moment.

A l'instant même où Isoka était entré dans sa chambre Harry avait ouvert les yeux, le regardant refermer la porte et s'approcher pour se trouver juste à côté du lit.

Les yeux du tueur luisaient de contentement, sans la moindre trace de surprise de se voir repérer aussi rapidement.

Cela aurait pu être effrayant, cette silhouette qui le dominait alors qu'il était toujours allongé dans son lit. Mais le sorcier ne bronchait pas. Il attendait.  
Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, c'était la première fois qu'un client montait, qu'on l'observait ainsi.

-M'attendiez-vous ?

Une carte apparut brusquement dans la main droite d'Isoka, cachant le bas de son visage à ses mots. Pourtant, Harry reconnu le sourire dans la voix. Il put lire facilement l'intelligence, la folie, et l'anticipation qui dansaient dans les yeux de l'homme.

L'attendait-il ?  
Qui savait ce que Harry attendait depuis des années.  
Même lui ne le savait pas, ne le savait plus.  
Qu'attendait-il ?

-Vous ne me répondez pas ? Propriétaire.

Une nouvelle carte vint rejoindre la précédente, le ton ne comportait plus la moindre note d'amusement. Quelque chose passa dans le regard orange. S'il avait fait plus clair peut-être que Harry aurait pu la comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Isoka se rapprocha, son visage n'était plus très loin de celui de Harry.  
Les cartes étaient ce qui empêchait leur souffle de se rejoindre, une troisième ayant rejoint les autre à un moment donné.  
Et tout aussi vite le tueur se redressa pour se détourner du sorcier dans le même mouvement.

Les cartes volèrent derrière-lui alors que la porte se refermait tout aussi silencieusement.

Rapidement, une nouvelle silhouette sortie des ombres, se baissant pour ramasser les cartes au sol.  
Les yeux rouges regardèrent Harry.

-My Lord…

-Sors de cette chambre Sebastien.

Une main gantée déposa les cartes sur la table de chevet avant que le Majordome ne sorte à son tour, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

* * *

_« Vous ne me répondez pas ? Propriétaire. »_

Encore et encore, ces quelques mots tournaient dans sa tête.  
Cela l'agaçait, le rendez furieux.  
Le rendez fou.

Un nouveau verre vint s'échouer contre le mur face à son lit, alors que son regard se posait sur les cartes qui le narguaient.  
Trois foutu joker grimaçaient joyeusement, se moquant de lui.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

Le même verre éclata à nouveau en morceau alors qu'il venait seulement de réapparaitre à ses côtés.  
Cela arriva une seconde, troisième et quatrième fois avant que le sorcier ne prenne une pause.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, un bref instant celle-ci passa devant ses yeux essuyant les larmes traitresses.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »  
__« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

Un sanglot éclata dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par le bruit de verre brisé.

_« Vous ne me répondez pas ? Propriétaire. »_

Qu'attendait-il ?  
Qu'attendait-il à chaque fois que sa magie le prévenait que le tueur était là ?

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

Qu'attendait-il depuis des années ?

_« Harry, je te remercie. Sans toi, je n'aurai pu mener mon aventure à son terme […] J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras […] »_

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

-Connard.

Le murmure écorcha la gorge du sorcier, résonna dans la pièce.  
Il se redressa, attrapant les cartes les fourrant dans sa poche arrière en les froissants.

Le sorcier sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, et ignora les regards qui convergèrent vers lui quand il dépassa son comptoir pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Est-ce le bon moment de vous informer que c'est une formidable mauvaise idée My Lord ?

Alors que Sebastien disait ça, il tendait tout de même une veste en tissu à son Maître, visiblement au courant que ce qu'il dirait sera ignoré.

Harry attrapa la veste, l'enfila sans un regard.

-Garde donc l'Île Eternelle en mon absence Sebastien, ce ne sera pas long.

-Je l'espère, My Lord.

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte, laissant sa magie le conduire là où il désirait.  
Pour une personne non experte il sortit sans même s'arrêter.  
Pourtant, le Démon vit comme le premier pas en dehors du bar fut difficile, il remarqua cette main qui se serra un peu trop fort sur la poignée avant de la lâcher. Il vit le tressaillement du sorcier, le frisson de douleur qui le parcourut, alors que la porte se refermait dans son dos.

Puis il dût reporter son attention sur leurs « invités » qui éclataient en murmures.  
Visiblement ils avaient été persuadé que le Propriétaire ne pouvait pas sortir, en aucun cas.

* * *

Les dents serrées, les ongles mordant ses paumes de mains au sang, Harry avançait sur la route.  
A chaque pas qu'il faisait il sentait la douleur se propageait dans son dos, s'étendre millimètre par millimètre. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de chair brûlée, et ne voulait pas savoir si c'était un produit de son imagination ou la réalité.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

Il grogna d'agacement, accélérant son pas tandis qu'un bruit de combat commençait à résonner un peu plus loin.

Le sorcier ne sentit aucun étonnement en voyant Isoka en plein combat avec Isaac Netero dans ce qui devait être un lieu dans le quartier général des Hunter. Connaissant le but du tueur, traquer les plus puissants, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne termine ainsi.  
Son regard parcourut les Hunters au sol, plus ou moins vivants, ainsi que le petit groupe vaguement en meilleur forme que les autre qui observait le combat.  
Le gamin en vert en faisait partie, ainsi que d'autre Hunter que Harry avait déjà vu à l'Île Eternelle.

Il plissa les yeux, observant le petit groupe alors qu'il approchait un peu. Ses dents grincèrent quand la douleur se propagea à une autre forme dans son dos, rythmant macabrement le temps qui passait.

_« M'attendiez-vous ? »_

-Je t'attends depuis près de dix ans fils de pute !

Ses mots claquèrent, passant aisément à travers les bruits du combat.  
Isaac Netero fut repoussé par une force invisible, rencontrant un mur assez brutalement.  
Bien qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, Harry sortit les cartes de sa poche et les jeta vers Hisoka. Un vent violent les balança au visage du tueur qui les rattrapa pourtant aisément.

-C'est toi à présent qui ne me répond plus hein ?

Les yeux oranges luirent un instant, alors qu'Isoka se mettait à marcher vers le sorcier, esquivant facilement le gamin vert.

-Je t'attends depuis que je suis enfermé.  
Encore et encore, sans relâche, mais tu ne venais pas.  
Jamais.

Le vert s'ancra dans l'orange.  
A un souffle l'un de l'autre.

Le mouvement fut rapide, souple, sans hésitation.  
La réponse le fut tout autant.

Les deux bras immobilisés par Harry, front contre front, Hisoka sourit.  
Les cartes baignées de nen à un pouce de leur cible, mais pourtant si loin.

-Dieu n'a pu m'érafler.

-Je le surpasserai.  
Je les tuerai l'un après l'autre, puis ce sera ton tour, Propriétaire.

-L'Île Eternelle voyage beaucoup.

-Une chambre m'y attends.

Ils s'observèrent, une sombre promesse naissant entre eux.

-Je te laisse donc à tes affaires.

Harry libéra le Hunter, reculant pour passer la porte qu'il savait ouverte derrière-lui.

* * *

Le sorcier se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir alors que Sebastien enlevait brusquement sa chemise couverte de sang.  
La brûlure avait cessé, ne restant qu'une pulsation intenable dans son dos. D'expérience il savait que cela allait durer quelques heures, vois plusieurs jours selon sa chance.  
Il devait faire un effort pour rester droit, laissant le Démon observer les dégâts. Harry voulait juste se laisser tomber face contre son lit et profiter des doigts de fée du Majordome.

-Alors ?

Il sentit des doigts parcourir son dos, un gant mouillé nettoyer le sang avec attention.

-Presque la moitié My Lord.  
Un peu plus et…

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Le silence tomba un court instant, vite brisé.

-Cet homme, vaut-il le coût ?

-Oui.

Harry ferma les yeux, retrouvant facilement cette fièvre qui avait brillait dans ceux du tueur.  
Cette fièvre folle qui savait s'enfermer dans un piège, avec une proie bien trop forte, mais qui relevait le défi sans ciller.

-Je comprend enfin Roger.

Sebastien ne s'interrompit pas dans son travail, bien qu'un petit sourire dans sur ses lèvres aux paroles du sorcier. Le Démon était presque sûr que l'homme n'avait pas voulu donner un tel sens à ses paroles, mais après tout si cela amenait un peu de vie à son Maître.  
Ciel sera heureux d'apprendre que Harry avait enfin quelqu'un avec lui, il suffirait juste de taire aussi longtemps que possible que c'était un tueur qui voulait la peau de son ami.

Sebastien pouvait travailler avec cela.  
Après tout, il était un Diable de Majordome.

* * *

Hé bien, cette partie m'aura donnée beaucoup de mal.  
Normalement elle ne devait pas prendre cette direction, tout aurait dû être plus "doux", mais quand on y pense ce n'était pas possible quand on prenait en compte le fait que Harry était essentiellement coincé dans ce bar depuis des années !  
Personne ne peut s'en sortir intact, donc nous allons tous faire avec :)


End file.
